One Last Chance
by Death-Dream666
Summary: Charlie is kiddnapped on a night when only one witness saw what happened, unfortunatly he is also missing.Things are not what they seem,In a tale where friends are also not what they seem to be, and where a mathamatian is the key to finding out why.
1. Charlie!

The clock struck 11:26PM, when Don entered his father's home. He looked around expecting to see his brother asleep on the couch like always, but was surprised to see no blanket, no chips, and the T.V for the first time wasn't blaring as he walked in the door. He couldn't help but let a little smile appear on his face, as he was happy to see his brother using the bed they got him.

Don shook his head in amusement as he walked towards the kitchen noting the mess that had ravaged though every thing in the hallway to the kitchen. The hallway left plants turned over, soil with indented footprints, and blood quickly slashed against the wall. Don's eyes widen as his small smile faded quickly as he dodged his way over plants and fall tables. He saw the phone that lie casually in the hallway was off the hook, he thought 'Well that would explain why I couldn't get through earlier.'

He reached the kitchen as he saw small and large chunks of glass missing from the cupboards and broken plates that at this time reminded Don of a fallen angel, all he could think about was 'where was Charlie?' that question however because unsubstantial as Don's eyes hit on a lone kitchen knife laying in the sticky red substance Don knew to well. Tears began to form as Don's mind jumped to 'Is he alright?' "Where could he have gone?' ' Who could have taken him?'

Don's panic flowed out as he darted for the back yard where he found himself yelling at the top of his lungs "Charlie! Charlie where are you! Charlie!" Neighbors turned on their lights and looked down at the cop in confusion, some began to dial 911 as they heard the name he was shouting. Don knew that if Charlie were here he would have answered, but it seemed Dons worst fear had come true; men who had no soul left in their bodies took his brother.

Don shook his head and mumbled 'no' as he pulled out his silver cell phone. He quickly flipped it opened as he pressed the small number 1 black and red button, until it read '_Office_' nicely on the view window. As he waited he looked around at the flowers that gave their sense in a calming way, as the cold began to blow softer and now just cooled Dons warmed face. He was happy to hear the voice of one of his closer friends at the office Terry answered the way she was taught by first saying.

" Hello this is 911, what seems to be the problem?" Terry's voice was warm and welcoming to any problem that people may have, but Don's was different, Terry didn't know most of the people who call, but she knew Charlie. Don sighed as he heard Terry's voice once more with a little concern "Hello? Is everything alri-?" Don couldn't let her finish he had to speak.

"Terry?" Don had trouble speaking those words, as tears were fighting against him to fall. Terry answered in shock.

"Don! What's wrong?"

Don had to answer, "Charlie's gone Ter. Someone took him. Right from his own home." Don could tell that Terry was beginning to worry, as she didn't answer to any of the things he just said. Don fought against tears, as his breath became short and forced.

"Don? Where are you?" Don thought that to be a stupid question as he had obliviously just told her, but he knew it was apart of standard procedure.

"Home."

"Alright Don, I want you to stay there. Don't come here don't go anywhere. Wait till your father gets home alright?" Don shook his head and quickly responded.

"Alright." Don thought for a moment, and then returned his attention toward Terry. "Terry, do you remember me answering any phone calls tonight from the office?" Terry thought for a moment about the question and then about the significant of it. Terry nodded to herself as she responded like an officer.

"Yes, you got a call at 10:30 from Charlie, wondering when you were coming home." Don closed his dark brown eyes as he nodded in thought. 'That was about an hour and 20 minutes ago… what could have happened in that time period to make events happen that quickly…

"Thanks Terry."

"No problem. Don we'll be there soon do leave okay?"

Don laughed and answered yes and they both hung up. Don walked back towards the kitchen. Terry turned towards David, and the rest of the team. She wiped a quick tear that had escaped, away, as she clapped her hands sounding a loud echo as everyone starred.

"Alright, we need squadrons 1and 2 to move out. We have a kidnapping; the home is of Alan Eppes, Donald Eppes, and the missing person Charles Eppes. The person in question has been missing for less than an hour so lets move out!" With that the room became nothing but a frenzy of people running this way to that. She herself got ready for the ride.

Don sat alone in the kitchen once reaching it with a heavy mind. He waited for his team and the dreaded return of his father who would probably have a heart attack, just as Don nearly did once seeing the house in the condition that it stood in. But even more he dreaded the question of 'Where's Charlie?' Don began to hate that question, but he knew that especially now it was an important one. Don shook his head once more as he sat back smelling blood that remained on the floor. Don thought of the items that were out of place: A blanket in the back yard, that must of meant Charlie was about to go to sleep when it happened, but no T.V. and no chips? Don muttered this to himself a few times and tired to remember when that occurred… Then it hit Charlie never watched T.V. when Larry came over, Don's eyes widen he thought about it once more, trying to disprove it but found it to be correct. Don panicked once more, he didn't find Larry when he looked around, no one answered him when he called, that means, Don was reluctant to say Larry was taken too.


	2. Trust

Chapter 2:

_"Charlie!" _

_"Coming dad." Came a soft voice from the garage. The elder man smiled as he watched his son moving from place to place picking pieces of paper, chalk that had broken up off the ground trying to quickly clean the garage before turning the small light to the off position and running across the water dipped dew grass towards his home, and father. Once arriving 3 minutes later he gave a happy child-like smile to his father. His father greeted it with his own more mature smile, as he placed a hand on his son's slime shoulder._

_"Charlie, are sure you'll be alright while I go out?" Charlie's happy smile threatened to turn into an annoyed glare but instead he tired to make it look like he was surprised by the question._

_"Dad, please I'll be fine. Don's only a phone call away and Larry's coming over, so don't worry I won't be alone."_

_"Alright I shouldn't be to late. Call Don, when I leave, Alright."_

_"Alright Dad."_

_"I mean it Charlie!" His father's tone was harsh and concerned as if he knew what would happen._

_"I will Dad, I promise, Okay." Charlie spoke with a little more respect noting the change in his father's voice. And so with reluctance Alan Eppes smiled down at his youngest son and gently kissed his forehead, Charlie gave an energetic smile as his father shook his hair and gave a worried look as he left the house. Charlie wave goodbye to his father, now wondering what had made him so worried._

_Charlie turned and looked down the halls and upstairs, he was used to this; this being alone, his father always went out on every other Friday with his friends to have a drink and go bowling, and Don would work late like usual. Charlie himself however would fight to stay up, so he could see his brother but at last knew he failed as he would wake up to Don's gently shake, telling him to go to bed. This routine however changed now Larry was coming over every other Friday, Larry kept Charlie Company. It didn't bother him but it was kinda odd, he had never really had a friend like Larry who wanted to just hang out… Charlie had never had friends come over period, but to have one so committed was just unusual. Charlie's thoughts disintegrated as a rhythmic pattern came rapping at the wooden door. Charlie opened the door the door knowing full ware of who stood on the other side, and with no doubt as the door slowly opened to reveal a curly blonde haired, blue eyed professor. It was indeed Larry; Charlie pulled the door opened fully allowing Larry to enter with out having the door in the way. Charlie closed the door and locked it as soon as Larry enters fully. Charlie pulled from the door and went over to give his friend a hug; Larry returned the hug and added a pat on the back._

_Charlie went to the couch as Larry followed, they both had smiles on as they continued for a while just talking, and laughing with each other. And then it dawned on Charlie; he hadn't called his brother yet. Charlie cursed under his breath as he held a polite hand up to stop Larry._

_"Hey Larry I have to call Don I'll be right back okay." Larry nodded as Charlie got up and walked down the small hallway towards the kitchen phone. Charlie picked up the phone and dialed Don's office phone, and began the wait._

_Larry watched Charlie leave for the kitchen and then quickly pulled back his white dress shirt sleeve to reveal his silver wrist watch, that was set on count down with only 15 minutes and 15 seconds left to go, Larry peered down the hallway toward Charlie who began to hum._

_Charlie began to hum to himself as he waited, regretting not calling sooner but decided to string it off the small amount of guilt. Don finally got on the phone._

_"What Charlie!" Don yelled angrily into the phone once on. Charlie stood in silence scared to answer the wrath of his brother, and the reaction that might accrue if Charlie did answer. But at last Charlie decided to answer._

_"Ah, hi Don." Charlie's voice sounded questioning to the situation, Charlie slowly licked his lips as his throat became dry. "Um, Dad told me to let ya know that he went out with some of his friends and ah--" _

_"That's great Charlie, now listen I have to go. I have a job to do and no time to talk to you. Got it?" Don spoke so coldly towards Charlie, Charlie wasn't sure why but decided to ask, and hopefully he would get an answer._

_"Don?" Charlie spoke so softly it was amazing that Don could even hear him. _

_"What!" Charlie jumped in surprise at his brother's voice; Charlie slowed his breathing, as he knew he had to continue._

_"What's wrong? Did a-- Um new case come up? Do you need help?" Charlie felt the moistened tears rise as his voice cracked with fear and concern for his brother. Don noticed this but paid little attention to his brother's evident pain._

_"Listen Charlie, I'll talk to you when I get I get home all right?" and without even a goodbye Charlie heard the line die. Charlie thought of the words and of reasons why Don might act in such a way. After a few moments Charlie came to one conclusion, and that was he was nothing more than a time of the clock, he became nothing but a nuisances to his brother, and probably his father too. Charlie didn't know what to do, what if that's how his mother felt. Charlie's breath became harsh and raspy. As Larry appeared at the doorframe, he knocked lightly catching Charlie but just barely in mind. Charlie's features were broken and pale as if shot, or raped… Larry knew nothing like that had happened while he was in the other room. But he knew that Don was caught up in some case and took it out on Charlie, making him doubt himself even more then he did already._

_"Hey, Charles is ah everything okay?" Charlie shook his head in the fashion of 'no' but kept his silence leaving Larry to come up with what to do. Larry entered the kitchen fully now noting that Charlie at least needs a hug, or at least some comforting words. As Larry entered Charlie backed away from the embrace making it clear that Charlie didn't want to be touched. Larry however persisted until he got a hand on the slim shivering shoulder._

_"Charles, don't let it get to you. Don is an important person with a lot of pressure on his shoulders. You can't left his words bring you down okay?" Charlie nodded with his unsure 'Yes'. Larry gave acquaint smile to his friend, this in turned made Charlie give a weak one. "Now why don't you go and get ready for bed you look exhausted." Larry said this making the smile on Charlie increase._

_"Okay, um if your hungry there's pizza in the rig." Charlie's smile brightened as he turned and left the small clean kitchen, leaving once again Larry alone to look at his silver wristwatch that now read 5 minutes and 36 seconds. Larry glanced up the stairs in which Charlie had run up just seconds before. A wicked grin passed over Larry's lips._

_"It's almost time, Charles, Its almost time."_


	3. Betray

_Charlie ran up the wooden banister stairs, towards his room. He passed by Don's old room where Don still slept whenever he sent the night… Charlie just kinda laughed at the fact that Don's room had never been updated since he left, Charlie passed the study and then froze in front of the door where his mother once slept with his father. Charlie remember how much pain, it caused him, as he continued to through the darkened hallway to his room. Once in he began to feel the pain of beginning alone up here. He hadn't been up here in weeks, thanks to the constant noises from Alan and Don spending the night almost everyday. No Charlie had gotten used to sleeping on the couch but tonight he wasn't sure where he was going to sleep._

_Charlie thought no more of the couch on account it made him sleepy and as a Sid effect he began to count the hours everyone has sat on that couch. Charlie's hand shot up to his temple as he was beginning to form a headache, but even worst was the fact that Charlie kept remembering the harsh words that Don had spoken only minutes ago, thus making the headache even worse. Charlie still didn't understand it, but decided to wait in order to find out from him what was truly going on. And what had made Don so mad? Charlie doubted it was a new case, for the reason Don had gotten into the habit of including Charlie in on all the cases. However if a case occurred and Don wasn't sure how to tell him about it then that might make Don mad-- but that's not Don, Don had all the courage in the world he could do anything. Charlie laughed a little as the sound of the front door opened and closed; Charlie opened his bedroom door opened a little. Charlie thought it might be dad home early, or maybe it was Don. Charlie quickly striped his button up shirt off and replaced his jeans with soft cotton pajama pants the read EMC2. Charlie went nearly flying towards the door when he stopped; he saw his blue tattered silk blanket lying lovingly upon his bed… Charlie smiled as he left the room now holding the only thing that was worth coming up those stairs to get. _

_Charlie heard the grandfather clock strike 11 o' clock, as he jumped from the loud slice out of the silence. He calmed him self-remembering all those late walks around the house, hearing it go on and off every hour. Charlie walked the familiar steps down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the small hallway where he could hear Larry talking softly, Charlie approached more slowly as he rounded the corner seeing Larry and three other men dressed from head to toe in black. Charlie also realized they were armed… What was Charlie going to do they had Larry, Charlie began to think as his friends voice broke in, however it wasn't a scared voice, like Charlie had suspected 'no' this one was confident and strong as if nothing was wrong._

_"Hello Charles, Your right on time. Come on lets go for a ride, what ya say?" Charlie couldn't believe it; Larry had actually called these men here, but why… Larry was his friend and still is but why. Charlie shook his head in disbelief as he met his friend, his mentor, and his partner's eyes Charlie's unlike Larry's began to fill with tears that Charlie could no longer hold. Larry raised his hand as he clicked his tongue to his teeth making the cruel noise of 'Tisk tisk tisk.' Charlie noticed that Larry was preparing to snap his fingers which would probably tell the men to draw their guns and begin to fire, Charlie turned around to run to the back yard or at least to the kitchen as he heard the rough skin twist apart producing the loud ring of Velcro unsnapping and the shots of fire coming close to hitting Charlie everywhere he dodged. Charlie place a hand on the wall in order to catch himself before falling as a bullet gilded straight across the back of his hand. Charlie Yelped in pain as he ducked into the kitchen and prompted himself against the wall holding his hand._

_Charlie noted that they were all using silencers, probably in order to not be heard while doing their job. Charlie looked around trying to find something to use as a weapon nothing came up until he saw the knives. The shots had seized for now, Charlie knew this would be his only chance for a long time. Charlie ran as the guns were firing once more Charlie barley made it to the island in one piece. Charlie looked over the top just in time to see Larry make hand singles to the men, as they moved forward leaving Larry alone next to the front door. Charlie mumbled to himself as he reached for the knife, tightly grasping it as he heard the heavy unmerciful footsteps of the intruders. Plants, pots, tables, anything that got in the way was quickly destroyed, and Charlie became afraid for when they reached him would they soon do the same thing. _

_The sound feet began echo louder as the men enter the small kitchen, Charlie was breathing heavily; he wished Don were here. But at last he wasn't, Charlie's mind still greatly thought about Larry and how he of all people do this, but Charlie thought that the bigger question was why? The men surrounded the island, Charlie could see two out of three, Charlie thought that the third was on the other side just in case. The man on Charlie's right held a steady hand while aimed at Charlie, sweat began to drip out Charlie as his heart sped. Charlie turned towards his left, the man had no weapon but was obliviously given a job, and that was to get the knife. Charlie held the knife so tightly that his knuckle began to turn pure white. _

_Charlie knew that if he moved the one to his right would surely fire, but Charlie had to get out of this place… He had to do something, but what? Charlie's mind award him of movement on the left, Charlie had to now get out and think of a way to fight, with out a moment of second doubt Charlie leapt forward at the man who approached a slid the knife in a downward action, cutting the man. Charlie only thought of how much pain that must of caused him as the flesh slowly opened allowing thick sticky red blood to escape from its salty shell. Charlie gave a grin as the gun behind him was fired, the man was an excellent shot, and Charlie's cheek began to leak much like the man's gloved covered hand. Charlie's grin faded as the pain began to register in his mind, Charlie winced as his hand shot to his cheek, dropping the knife to the cool floor._

_The cut on Charlie's hand began to dry, but some blood still dripped as he raised it to his cheek. Charlie's head turned in the direction of the man behind the island, Charlie saw a bottle and a cloth in his hand, his eyes grew wide as panic rose, the other two men narrowed in, Charlie couldn't move he thought to yell but soon found his breath short, the man with out a weapon had kicked him hard in the stomach, Charlie coughed up a little blood but most was just clear liquid, found in his throat. _

_The two men grabbed Charlie's arms to hold him still every time he wiggled or struggled he found another hard kick, in his stomach or chest._

_Since Charlie wore no shirt the padding he would have normally had was gone, sweat dripped visually down his slim figure, as it was becoming hard to focus on the man and the damp cloth. The man was now calmly in front of Charlie, as the cloth was placed over his mouth, Charlie fought for a few minute as he clawed at the men's arms, he managed to get some blood from the man he cut under his finger nails but soon had little energy to keep up the fight. The men tighten their grip Charlie who had tired to keep his mouth closed while the cloth was on found him self breathing deeply into the cloth making the contents of the cloth work faster in his already tired body._

_Charlie thought 'one more move, just one'. And so with the remainder of his strength he kicks the man in front of him, 'it hit'. The cloth was removed as a faint smile could be seen on Charlie's face. The man regained his balance and hit Charlie hard across the face, on the bleeding cut no the less. Charlie screamed in pain as he heard clapping._

_Charlie's eyes open barley seeing still nothing more than shadows, but knew who was clapping, 'Larry' Charlie thought, tears began to serge as foot steps echoed towards him. The movements of his friend were heavy but calm, Charlie's deep drown eyes demanded to be closed so he wouldn't know if Larry was truly involved but Charlie knew he couldn't. The men lifted Charlie a little as Larry approached his friend, in the unlivable mess his men had caused. Larry looked at Charlie's face and analyzed it for a moment. Then kneeled to get a better look at his friends lowered head._

_"Well Charles I have to hand it to you" Larry said shaking a finger at him. "You put up one hell of a fight. You are no doubt your fathers son." Charlie tired to speak but found it clogged with tears he refuse to cry. Larry gave his normal laugh as he motioned to have the knife, the man who had hit Charlie's face bent down and picked it up. Swiftly Larry took it, Charlie noted that now Larry was wearing black gloves like the others. Larry held the knife and admired it. Larry's eyes jumped to Charlie's face._

_"You know it is quiet a lovely chemical compound that goes into make blood, and the fact that its such a simple procedure to make, kinda wants you to ask 'why don't we just produce artificial blood in labs?' well I'll tell you Charles its because blood moves and eats just like we do, and it is a key just like you." Larry's eyes closed knowing his friend was more bent on finding out why Larry was doing this then to know why they were taking him. "What do you think of that, Charles?" Charlie swallowed his tears as anger rose, Charlie lifted his head towards Larry's eyes with a cold glare._

_"Go to hell!" Charlie tired to yell but found it to come out in a normal tone of voice. Larry tired to paint some kind of expression other than surprise on his face but found that when Charlie said that, his friend had found him to be a threat. Larry looked at the men who began to laugh and smirk, Larry gave them a cold death stare, as he spoke. Charlie knew he shouldn't have said that, not to Larry. Larry's words were blurred as Charlie realized that they were angry and hurt. It was a bad idea to anger anyone with a knife in their hands, and Charlie just did. Larry's smile slowly returned as he raised his hand that held the knife into the air, Charlie couldn't see what was happening but knew when the Knifes blade cut quickly a crossed his forehead._

_Charlie screamed in pain as the drug on the cloth, and the shots from the guns quickly took full effect. Charlie fell into a dark pain hellish kind of sleep, Charlie knew the last word he said was 'Don' but had no time to say anything else, as he went into a heavy uncurious sleep._

_Larry looked at his friend as he dropped the bloody blade to the ground, eyes wide as he spoke hoarsely to himself._

_"You see Charles you could never out smart me." Larry shivered as the words began to pull at his heart, he softly added 'I'm sorry Charles' Larry moved his head towards the front door, allowing the men to know that it was time to go, The clock read 11:16 P.M. Larry followed his men hoping Don or someone who stop them, unfortunately no one did. They all climbed in the van with Charlie in the back with Larry and one of the other men, who now tied Charles' appendixes together. _

_The mess was left for the brother to find, and to hopefully realize his brother was in danger._


	4. The truth of attack

**Chapter 3:**

Twenty Minutes passed as Don sat alone, occasionally getting up and walking about the house that his brother owned… Don knew that once his team arrived his father wouldn't be to far behind. Don sat down watched his fellow teammates as they worked he sat down on the living room couch head in hands, occasionally he looked to David, whenever asked a question about the incident. But his mind was still on the pervious conversation with Charlie.

"How could I say that?" David looked up at Don with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, when um Charlie called earlier at about 10:30, I guess I yelled at him? Do you remember what we were doing before that?"

"Yeah, um we were talking about that serial killer that who gets obsessed with--"

"What? Could that be the same guy?

"I don't -- Hi Terry." Don followed David's eyesight up to a young woman by the name of Terry; Don gave a weak smile as he looked upon her goddess like features. She smiled back as she edged her head towards the door Don saw what she was getting at. Alan; Don stood quickly and waved his hand to his father.

Alan caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He waved back still baring the confused gaze burned into his eyes as he approached the couch and his son. Alan and Don embraced each other as the thought of Charlie inched into both of their minds the question Don had been dreading for most of the night was spoken.

"Where's Charlie?" Alan asked softly with a dazed look.

"Dad, umm maybe you should--"

"Donald where is Charlie?" Alan's voice was becoming more nervous and tight; Don noticed it when Alan looked around the house his son bought.

"Dad, dad look at me, we're trying"

"Trying what Don!" Don cringed at the hurt cracked voice that came from his father. "What happened Don?" A bitter calmer as he began to wish he hadn't asked the question. Don lowered his head as he re-motioned to the couch he had spent most of the time drowning in sorrow. Alan lowered his head as well as he took a seat on the maroon couch. Don swallowed as he motioned for David to come closer.

David moved only two full steps before being face to face with his boss.

"What's up?"

"I need you to pull up that file on the religious serial killer."

"Right not a problem."

"Thanks."

With that Don's attention was fully on Alan; the man he called father all his life. But Don would have to now tell him that some strange psycho took his youngest son. Don cracked his neck as he inhaled a deep sigh.

"Mr. Eppes," Don began he knew those were the wrong words but he had no other choice; he couldn't allow emotion into this. "It is my job to inform you that there was an attack within the perimeters of this house." Don waited to hear the response to the question he had dreaded all night.

"Don I don't care about that where's Charlie?" Don once again felt the pain in the words and the backfire in his chest. Don placed a hand on his fathers shoulder as he stared at his father.

"Dad I need you to stay calm as I tell you the information that we have thus far, alright?" Alan shook his head 'yes' Don sighed as he began.

"As far as we can tell Larry was here; Charlie called at10: 30 and I was upset so I yelled." Don waited a few moments as steadied himself for his father's words; nothing came so Don continued. "Larry opened the door-- Three men entered, Charlie stood near the hallway probably confused. Larry stood where he was, however we have evident that lead to one on the three hitting Larry and him falling, probably unconscious for there is no finger prints of his anywhere…" Don paused for another moment.

"So you're saying Larry let them in not knowing that these men were going to hurt Charlie?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. The men opened fire and Charlie was shot where we can't tell. Another shot was fire in the kitchen and we found no fingerprints except Charlie's on the knife, Charlie's blood is on the knife along with an unidentified blood. We're looking in to it. I promise." Alan nod once more as he fought back the erg to cry. Don saw it and knew his father didn't believe it; how could he, this was his youngest son he couldn't let it be true.

Alan got up before Don could stop him, and in a matter of seconds everyone hushed as Alan ran from room to room looking for Charlie. When Alan entered the kitchen and saw the knife Alan lost whatever hope he had in finding his son tonight. He slowly re-entered the living room to face his son.

"I'm sorry--" With that a phone rang, Don recognizing the ring flipped open his cell. He held a finger to everyone to keep silent.

"Hello this is Eppes, who is this?"

"Well hello detective, this is the kidnapper…" The room went silent as Don gave everyone a stare. Many tried to trace but were getting interference. Don turned back to the man on the phone.

"Who are you?"

"Come detective I already told you, and if all your going to do it go in circles then I'm afraid this conversation is over good---"

"No! Sorry."

"That's alright. I wasn't going to hang up; however no more circles alright?"

"Yes."

"Now your brother is with me and my men."

"What about Larry?"

"He'll be dropped off at home he headed there now."

Don began to write quickly as he held it to one of the men. "Why is Larry being let free?"

"Oh we don't need him, after all detective you know me I go after only one. And I do anything to get to the one I want."

"Why Charlie?"

"Come detective this is getting boring. I know how about you talk to Charlie?" The words hit Don hard; he couldn't believe it this man was going to let him talk to his brother. Why? Don looked towards Alan, who nodded in agreement in the suggestion. Don nodded back as he spoke once again.

"Deal."

"Good boy, please hold on." Don heard footsteps on stone as the man walk, but then the sound stopped. "Oh detective"

"Yes."

"You are probably a where that you can get no information from your brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." With that the man continued down what Don thought to be a stone hallway. The footsteps stopped once again as the sound of knocking echoed through the phone. Don heard voice of the man holding the phone and a man who was probably guarding Charlie:

"Yeah."

"Phone for the professor."

"Right." With that the door opened and the phone shifted to a new hand, more footsteps echoed on stone and Don heard whimpering, his mind jumped to Charlie. The new spoke harsh and unkind (nothing like the man who first called.)

"Alright you little maggot! You awake?" Don heard a cough as if air had been taken out of Charlie he thought they kicked him to wake up his probably already bruised brother. "Wake up!" Another kick finally Don heard a soft murmur from Charlie. "Your brothers on the line, he wants to talk to you. Now don't you dare tell him any information you got--"?

"Go to Hell!" Charlie's breath was short but firm, he was scare and he didn't trust these men not once. The man hit Charlie hard across the cheek as Don heard the thin body go limp onto the floor and the constant coughing from Charlie. The man didn't give in after that he continued to kick and hit Charlie. Don was petrified for his brother and everyone who was listening knew why. Charlie cried out 'Don' hundred of times as the beating continued it broke Don in two. Don knew he didn't want his father to hear, but when the elder man asked he was automatically given a phone to listen. Tears ran down everyone's cheeks as a brake from Charlie's cries echoed through the chamber and through the phone. A quick SNAP was enough to stop the man from hurting Charlie even more. Whimpering was heard as footsteps echoed, this new man must have also gone into the room and grabbed the phone as movements of the phone was heard.

The footsteps stopped as the sound of Charlie's cries rang louder then ever before. The man spoke much like the first one.

"Now Now Charlie. We don't want to hurt you. We just want you for now to talk to your brother alright?" Don couldn't believe this; he couldn't even imagine what his brother looked like let alone sound like until he heard the once soft warm voice.

"H-he-hel-hell-o?" The voice had turned to a rough hoarse. Don nearly cried at the sound.

"Hey buddy? How ya doing?"

"I'm…" Charlie paused and shivered as he spoke again "its c--co--ld here." Don and Alan both gave a look to each other with concern glazed over their eyes, Charlie began to speak once more in his hoarsened voice. "D--on, I'm s--Orr--y" Charlie breathed in heavily as he began to speak once more. "I--I know your mad at me, a--and I'm sorry. For---give---" Don couldn't hear Charlie any more, neither could Alan who remained silent for phone call and for a while after.  
"CHARLIE! Charlie!" Don yelled in to the phone as he looked to his other officers, the all seemed to still have the signal for the other phone, but Don heard nothing till.

"Sorry detective times up." It was the first man Don had spoken to. Don frustration began to accumulate faster and faster, as he found himself yelling into the phone.

"GIVE CHARLIE BACK YOU--!"

" Temper temper detective, this is not what you should do if you want to see your beautiful little brother." The man gave a wicked cackle at this statement Don narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Fine… we'll do it your way for now but I want him safe."

"No grantee detective, but we will try. Bye bye, oh by the way." A crack sounded in the small room where they kept Charlie. Don and Alan heard the cry of pure un-weakened pain from Charlie. "I hope you, Mr. Eppes remember your son before he was taken… I don't think he'll look the same." The man cackled into Alan's ear as he hung the only link to Charlie up. Like a chain reaction all phones were put down or placed in the shadows to wait another call.

Don turned to his father knowing the words must of hurt.

"Dad?"

"You were supposed to protect him, Donnie."

"Dad I-- was at work." Don said this with uncertainty in his voice as he hung his head.

"You yelled at him. Making him doubt himself."

"I was at work!" Don yelled making his head jolt up in defense. Alan moved back into the shadows of the stairs.

"Tell that to him." With that Alan moved step by step up the wood stairs toward his room where he would sleep little or not at all. Don watched with filled eyes of tears as he whispered 'Goodnight' under his breath before he faced the squad.

"Alright" Don clapped "We have a meeting tomorrow lets get ready for it. Get whatever sleep you can we'll meet back at the office in 4 hours don't be late…" Everyone began to move as Don added something to light the mood. "Bring breakfast." With that he gave a forced smile as they all left. Terry gave Don a hug and went to her place, David left shortly after that. Leaving Don to make a bed on the couch. "I'll get you back Charlie I promise." Don Whispered as he lay down for the night.


	5. Burning Angel wings to Dust

Chapter 4

Don's eyes slowly crept open to the sound of his father in the kitchen and the sound of classical music from his cell phone. Don jumped as that song only singled one thing, that Charlie was calling him. Don answered the phone in a leveled voice, with little excitement expecting the worse from the other end.

"Hello?" Don asked as he hit the small green button on his phone known as send. A small weak voice much like the one from last night answered the quick hello.

"Don?" Don's heart stopped as he noted the slight change from last night, they had beaten him again.

"Charlie, hey how'd you get your phone?"

"They're letting me call you."

"I see, well that's nice of them now isn't? They kidnap you and then allow you the right to call your family."

"Don please I know who the leader--"

"Charlie? Charlie!" Don yelled into the phone only to have one of the men from last night answer.

"Sorry Don, your brother is currently not able to talk right now, however what I do wish to let you know is that we will send you a tape. It should come in about 20 minutes so be prepared. Also if we find that you have gotten any information from Charles we will not hesitate-- Wait I'll let you watch the tape then you'll know the path of his actions. Well bye bye Don." With that the phone went dead. Don who now hung his head in shame waited as he heard his father move closer.

"Donny, Listen I'm sorry. I know you were at work and couldn't do anything to prevent this and for that I shouldn't have gotten mad at you I'm sorry." Alan beamed down at his son, who only opened his mouth to close it tightly once again.

Don and Alan Eppes sat in silence, one waiting and knowing what was going to happen in the next 2 minutes and the other just praying that his son would be alive by the time they got to him.

The door bell sounded as Don ran to it. "Right on time" He said quietly to himself as he opened the wooden door.

"Package"   
"Thank you." Don said as he took it from the man who then quickly left as if he knew what was contained in the small square shape box. Don reentered the living room where his father looked on with curiosity.

"What's that Don."

"A tape from the kidnappers."

"Well are they going to give back Charlie or what?"

"I don't know dad!" Don had yelled those words, he knew he had no right to yell at his father but he did. And he didn't regret it not one bit. Alan sat back and waited till don moved from the T.V. as so they both could watch the black tape.

Static filled the TV screen as it began to show numbers and then the familiar but hurt face of the young mathematician. Don noted the cuts that seemed to be coming infected by poor conditions none the less. The room was like a dungeon. The walls were pure stone, which compensated for the footsteps over the phone. Don gave a quick glance over to his father who was beginning to cry at the mere sight of his youngest son in such a terrible state. However it wasn't till Charlie began to speak that Don's tears began to flow. It was raspy and unnatural, but they listened.

"Greetings Don and Alan Eppes." Charlie paused, Don knew this was rehearsed most likely by force. "I am here to tell you that there will be no trade for my life. There will be no chance of retrieval, there is no way to find me and secure my safety. I'm sorry. To this--"Charlie froze as a black metal gun was pointed to his head. Tears began to fall as he winced mostly from the tear entering his wound that still bled slightly on the sides. A man's voice sounded on the TV.

"Ignore all that Agents… Dear little Charles wished to try and be a hero, well that didn't work now did it." The man's face moved closer to Charlie's. Charlie tired to move away but was held by two others, they gripped his hair as so not to move his head to much. They wanted Alan and Don to see this. The man kissed Charlie as he free hand moved down Charlie's shirt and then up it. The Camera followed this action which meant that there was at least three men and one other yet to be identified. The man released Charlie from the kiss and then hit him hard across the cheek with the guns side. He turned to the camera with a wide wicked grin.

"Oh I'm sorry Agent Eppes did you not like that… Well to bad!" The man yelled as he yanked hard on the light mask he wore. Don's eyes shot wide as he let out a small gasp and a name.

"Edgerton." Don's face remained the same as the tape went black. Alan turned to Don in confuse as to what the tape was suppose to do. Don could barely speak as he knew what they were going to do to Charlie that much was clear, but why and for what. That's what didn't make sense to Don as he looked into his fathers eyes. Tears streamed down both as they embraced in a hug, showing their fears for Charlie.


	6. A new Friend in fire

Chapter 5

"We did it sir."

"Yes we did." Edgerton grinned at Charlie who by this time had lowered his head so he wouldn't have to face them again. The men laughed as Edgerton moved close to Charlie and place a hand on his shoulder.

Charlie struggled but was held down by to other men. "Now now Charlie that's no way to act to your lover." Charlie's eyes widen in fear and in shock as his anger grew.

"YOU ARE NOT MY--" a hand was placed firmly a crossed Charlie's month as one of the men bent down and whispered into Charlie's' ear.

"Hush you don't want to wake the boss do you?" Charlie looked confused as the man got a dangerous glare from Edgerton. When the man realized what he said he immediately apologized and let go of Charlie, allowing Charlie to move but not for long as a swift kick landed into his stomach. Charlie gasped in pain as he fell off the chair, tears slowly inching down his face. Edgerton moved down to him along with the other men as they began to pull and claw at Charlie's pants and flesh, it wasn't till the first man Don had spoken to snapped his fingers in a way that demanded a stop. Charlie gasped and breathed hard as he looked into the cold sea green eyes hidden beneath fire sun flared hair. The man himself was a catch to behold and look at Edgerton proved it.

"What is going on here?" The man asked quietly to the men.

They stuttered and dodged the question but Edgerton answered. "We we're going to show Charlie what would happen if he disobeyed you." The man smirked but only for a brief second when the answer was met by another question.

"What's with the camera equipment?"

One of the other men answered. "We sent a tape to Don and Alan." The leader eyes turned colder as he reached down and grabbed Charlie by his hair, and yanked hard. "Tell me why I was not told about this TAPE!" The man demanded.

Edgerton trying to get on the bosses good side answered again. "We had to make them see the consequences of knowing information Mr. Kweign." Kweign stopped and gave a slight growl before turning with Charlie in hand away.

Once out side the door he closed and locked it leaving his men in there till he returned. Kweign loosened his grip on Charlie's hair and allowed Charlie to walk, however if Charlie ever faltered Kweign would help him keep balance.

They reached a red and silver decorated room, Kweign allowed him to go in first and then followed just in time to catch Charlie from falling. Kweign got Charlie to the bed and laid him down.

"You have a fever." Kweign said with little concern, and little emotion. "What did they do to you?" Kweign questioned as he examined Charlie's wounds.

"Nothing…" Charlie gulped as Kweign look with the eyes of the devils at him to find the truth. "They… Edgerton…"

"So you do know him… hmmm. He lied." Kweign muttered under his breath. "No matter Charles, no one will touch you again. Alright, now excuse me I have to call your brother who is already in his meeting. Thank you." With that Kweign stepped outside as Charlie could hear running footsteps… and a voice, Charlie gasped as it was Edgerton.

Edgerton tried to apologize to Kweign but no such luck as Charlie heard the dialing of the phone.


	7. A call to Change

Chapter 6

Don released the embarrass from his father only to move his head into his face and mutter "Why didn't I come home sooner, I could of"  
"Donny, there was nothing either of us could do, and you heard… That man Charlie was"  
"Edgerton Dad! Me and Charlie worked with him, it was first time-- The first time…I allowed Charlie to fire a gun." Don pushed his head further into his hands as tears began to fall. Alan's face was deeply coated with shock and surprise. I mean he had suspected something like that had happened but never thought Don had allowed it.  
"Donny I…"Alan cleared his throat before continuing. "Knew." He said this to get Don back into the mind frame of getting Charlie back before they did anything else to him, and it worked as Don looked at his watch and smacked his forehead. "I called the meeting and now late, come on dad, lets go." Alan nodded as he watched Don grab the black tape that had revealed the supposed leader of the group and traitor to the FDI. Don arrived at the office at about 10 minutes till 7 o' clock the security check him and his father then allowed them to pass through the points that were to protect everyone, however the team was waiting and drinking their coffee, hoping that nothing had happened to Alan or Don himself after they had left them unguarded. When Don and Alan stepped out of the elevator David and Terry ran over with concern in their eyes. "We were about to send men to check on where were." "Yeah sorry Terry, I got a call." The office went silent as they waited to hear what had happened. "They told Charlie to call me and well then they sent me a tape." He handed the tape to Terry as she ran over to the VCR and put the tape in, everyone gathered around to watch the horror being played out once again, once everyone saw Edgerton some got on to the computers and started hunting him down. Terry looked back to Don. "That was how I woke up"  
"Don"  
"Don't worry sir we'll get him back." One of the officers said as he pulled up Edgerton's file and began calling his last employer. Once off the phone he turned to Don. "Sir, Edgerton's last employer said that about two months ago a man came in and began to talk to Edgerton, about what he wasn't sure, but one day the man was coated in blood but he himself had no cuts on him. He says that Edgerton took the man into his office and they fought, so badly the report says that the man tossed Edgerton out of the office window and then just left. However the employer did say that the man's shirt was now ripped." The office looked up, Don cracked his jaw as he thought. "The employer's name is Josh McCrain he says he has them on tape"  
Don nodded "alright go pick up and the tapes I want to see this guy. The officer got up and started heading out when Don added. "Good work." The man nodded with a smile that Don returned as the other officer began writing down information about Edgerton and anything else they could find out about this guy.  
Alan laid a hand on Don's shoulder with a smile. "We're going to get him back"  
"Yeah we-" With that Don's phone rang, all noise stopped on a dime as the trackers began the work and gave the okay to pick it up. Don nodded and pressed the green button. "Hello"  
"Good morning agent." Don was surprised to hear the it was Edgerton.  
Don gulped "Good morning"  
"Listen I heard there was a tape delivered to you early this morning correct"  
"Yes"  
"I see." Don heard a loud thump against a metal wall or door. "That was not to be sent, just letting you know. My men thought they could make a more dangerous situation for young Charles"  
Don took a long shaken breathe as Alan tighten his grip on Don's shoulder but it did no good. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT CHARLIE LIKE THAT"  
"I don't agent. Really and here I thought I was holding him hostage." Don stopped confusion entered his mind.  
"Wait you mean Edgerton isn't the leader." The man on the other line laughed. "I see he showed you his face, well then maybe he should die, but its not type I want Charlie not Edgerton, but he does do his job. Oh and Don." Don froze. "what do you use on your hair? what type of gel do you use to make it look like you have just traveled through hell? Well?" Everyone began to look at the buildings and the walls everything they could get their hands on. "I want Charlie back"  
"Really I couldn't tell by your crying last night and that little promise you whispered to the ceiling. I'll make you a deal if you can find me in 72 hours you can Charlie if he wants to leave. Oh and Don, I may be the one who takes the people or orders it but I'm not the one who kills them. Charlie will know more when you find him. Goodbye Agent Eppes"  
"Goodbye"  
"Agent please put your father on the phone, he hasn't heard Charlie since last night, and that was a good bye." Don nodded as he handed the phone to Alan. "Is okay Dad." Alan nodded as he took the phone.  
"Mr. Eppes, the same rules apply please ask no question relating to where he is"  
"Understood." Alan heard a heavy door open and then a harsh breathing. Alan was glad to hear that he was alive. But then he heard the leaders warm and comforting voice, he was reassuring Charlie that it was alright.  
"Hello…hmm Dad." The last word was coated with tears and pain.  
"Hello Charlie, how are they treating you?" "The leaders nice dad, he reminds me of… you." Alan began to cry and a smile appeared on his lips.  
"That's good, listen Charlie we're going to get you back okay"  
"Right Dad, how's Don"  
"He's fine, working hard to find you"  
"I'm sorry I should of said that everyday, for putting you all through"  
" Charlie? Charlie"  
"It's okay Mr. Eppes its just time that we say goodbye before Charlie doubts himself, I'm sure you understand"  
"Yes thank you"  
"Your welcome Mr. Eppes." With that the line went dead and Alan fell to his knees tears falling to the ground as Don cover him and began to comfort him. Everyone was shocked at how human the leader seemed and how monstrous Edgerton seemed.  
Don stood and yelled to the team. "Alright we have 72 hours to him, lets get to work." With that everyone nodded and began to start out on what few leads they had.


End file.
